Night Terrors
by dark.angel.x.pink
Summary: Casey has a nightmare and needs a cuddle buddy. Derek agrees at first, but regrets it. Over the next few nights, Casey keeps on having 'Night terrors'. "Sure, 'Night terrors'." Fluffness


**DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own Life with Derek. Daphne does. If I did, well...let's just leave that to your imagination._**

_There he stood. Standing in darkness. Hidden by a cloak of evil and mass destruction. "Casey, the monster's out to get you." She rolls her eyes despite the fact that she is severely creeped out. She continues to walk across the walkway leading into the school. Thunder and crashing, shakes her to the bone._

"_Stop it." There's laughter. It sounds mechanical and emotionless. "Derek, I know it's you." The laughter stops when Derek taps her shoulder. "I knew it!"_

"_Case, it's not me." Casey widens her yes, her heart pounding in her chest. Casey gets turned around and a skeleton with a cloak beckons it's hand. Casey screams._

In a cold sweat, Casey sits up abruptly. Her room is lit by the moon, she glances at the clock: 2:03 AM. The only thing...person...on her mind is the man that has been in her dreams for the past week. Thinking about him gives her a safe feeling. She pulls herself out of bed, quietly sneaking to an all too familiar room.

Without even knocking, she opens the door full of posters. She tiptoes to the side of the bed, staring down at the man who constantly teases her. His face completely relaxed, his lips slightly parted, a light snore escaping from him. Casey twists her mouth, moving a piece of hair that's in his face.

"Psst." No movement. "Psst, Derek." Still nothing. Casey starts to shake Derek. "Derek..." Her voice raising slightly, hoping to get the said man to wake up. The lazy bum just lays there. Growing impatient, Casey grabs one of the many pillows on his bed and smacks him in the head.

"Gah!" Casey clamps her hand over Derek's mouth. He only moves the hand seconds later. "Casey? What are you doing here?" Casey looks away from him, a blush hinting at her cheeks.

"I...I got a night terror..." With a roll of the eyes, the blush deepened. "I was wondering if..."

"If I could take the scawy dweams away?" Casey pushes him slightly. "Yeah, hop in." Casey's face lights up and climbs into bed next to Derek. "Just...don't do anything weird..." With their backs to each other, Casey starts to fall sound asleep.

Derek looks behind him, chuckling softly to himself, he faces her and wraps his arms around her. Enveloping her in his warmth. "Night Princess..." He nuzzles his face into her soft hair, falling asleep himself.

* * *

Warmth, it was never like this before. As well as the sense of being safe. Casey opens her eyes slowly, facing with the one and only: Derek Venturi. She's been close to him before, when their fights got really heated and just needed to show off their 'power', but never like this. He was practically breathing on her face! In kissing distance even! So, instead of trying to wake up Derek to push him off of her, she tries to slip away. Only to be brought in closer to him.

"Derek...you can let go now." He opens his chocolate brown eyes, letting them grow wider.

"I thought I told you to not do anything weird!" Casey gives him a look, unhooking his arms from around her. She climbs out of his bed, walking towards the door, just stopping right in front.

"Uh, thanks Derek." Before anything else happens, Casey runs out of his room into her own. "Wow that was scary..." Shaking off this new found feeling that was growing inside of her, she picks out her clothes.

On the other side of the wall, Derek is sitting on his bed, with his hands on his face. "Well, could be worse." With this, the infamous Venturi gets his own clothes to change into for the on coming day of school.

Throughout the entire day, the only thing that has been on Casey's mind was her step-brother, Derek. With his arms wrapped around her. She never thought that it would feel so good. Tapping her pencil against the desk, just waiting to get into another fight with him. What will they fight over this time? The remote? The couch? A food fight? The list is endless! If she couldn't have a fight, the least she could have was a bet. Anything to just get close to him. That's when the idea popped into her head.

* * *

Setting her clock to three in the morning, she closes her eyes drifting off into sleep.

_Flowers bloomed, the sun was setting. The park was always beautiful at this time of day. She watches kids play their last few minutes of the day. Casey can feel his arm on her shoulders. His thumb unconsciously rubbing her shoulder. She looks up at the man of her dreams, his chocolate eyes, his reddish-brown hair. His smile bringing her warmth._

The loud noise of the alarm clock seemed to shake Casey's entire room. Turning it off, she slips out of bed tip toeing out of her room, closing the door quietly. As she makes her way to her new location for the night, Casey tries to make a believable lie to be doing this again. Night terror. That's what it was.

Opening the door, she makes her way through the unclean floor to the bed. His angelic face untouched by the true nature of the boy behind it. Casey takes a deep breath, and starts to wake the boy up.

"Derek..." Casey tries to fake fear in her voice, or is it real? "Derek, wake up..." With a groan Derek's eyes flutter open.

"What is it Space Case?" With this said, Casey just climbs into his bed. "What the...?"

"I got scared..." Confusion writes all over Derek's face, shrugging, he faces the other way. Casey nuzzles up to him, her cheek up against his bare back. Derek's eyes shoot open, this feeling surprising him.

Before Derek could say anything, Casey's breathing slows to a steady rhythm. Rolling his eyes, he too falls asleep. He'll let her get away with that this time.

* * *

Casey practically glows. "Hey, earth to Casey." For the fifth time Emily has been calling her. A blush creeps up Casey's neck, realizing that she has been ignoring her best friend. "Mind telling me who has your brain occupied?" Emily gives Casey an all knowing look.

"No one has been on my mind." Lie. That's a big fat lie. "I've just been excited about a...movie night that Lizzie, Marti and I have planned for tonight." Emily rolls her eyes. "What it's true!"

"Casey, I know you better than that. It's a boy. So dish it." The bell rings. "Actually, tell me in lunch." With that, Emily and Casey leave to their respective classes, only for Casey to continue to think about last night and the morning.

* * *

"Psst. Derek. Wake up." Derek may have lost count, but if he didn't, it would have been the fourth night that she has went into his room.

"Casey, what is it this time?" The first thing he thinks of, is nightmares. Or what Casey calls them...

"Night terrors... Derek, please, just one more night, and then, I promise that they will stop. I'm just stressing..." Her lie starts to fade. He knew that was her excuse.

"Yeah, night terrors." The corner of his mouth starts to tug. "Listen, if you really wanted cuddle time, just ask next time. But don't let Smarti hear you." Casey's cheeks start to flush "It'll be our little secret." Derek winks her way only to receive a light punch in the shoulder.

"Thanks Derek." Casey leans in and kisses his cheek. She rests her arm over Derek's chest, his arm wrapped around her.

"Night Princess."

"Night Jerk." They both close their eyes and drift to sleep with smiles.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello there, this is my first Dasey fic. It is a fluffly one-shot. It was just an idea that popped up. I hoped you enjoyed this. There will be more Dasey, thanks for reading. :)**_


End file.
